


Gotham’s Rainy Days

by WickedWriter



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Damsel Not In Distress, F/M, Fighting, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWriter/pseuds/WickedWriter
Summary: Harley runs into trouble on the rainy streets of Gotham, luckily she has someone to help her. Even if he was the one to kick her out in the first place.





	Gotham’s Rainy Days

“Man, I didn’t think I screwed up that bad” A loud voice broke through the soft pitter-patter sound of water hitting the ground. A lone figure walked the streets getting drenched, but she didn’t care. All that mattered at this moment was that she was kicked out once again, only this time it was raining. The blonde shivered as a cold gust of wind came through, chilling her barely covered skin. The young girl was none other than Gotham’s Cupid, Harley Quinn. She was wondering the lone, rainy, streets of Gotham City at this late hour because her love had kicked her out.

“Ivy’s still in Arkham so I can’t even go to her place.” Harley brooded as the thought crossed her mind. If she had any of her weapons on her she was run over there and bust out her best friend, but sadly she didn’t even have a penny at this moment. “It wasn’t even my fault. Batman is strong so it was no wonder he broke the ropes.” The Joker’s last attempt on Batman’s life ended up with Harley knocked into the bay and the Joker barely able to escape. After Harley walked to the hideout she changed into her street clothes as her costume dried. It was then that the Joker found her and gave her the boot since it was her job to make sure Batman didn't get free.

Now Harley was left wondering the rain filled streets until she could think of something, and it didn’t help much that her normal clothes were nothing more than daisy duke shorts and a midriff shirt. The rain came in heavier and the criminal needed to find shelter, she sighed while trying to keep her wet hair from sticking to her face. Since it was so late at night no place was even open to offer shelter until the rain passed. 

Just down the street not too far from her, Harley saw a few umbrella’s moving toward her. She didn’t even think nothing of them as they started to approach. The three men walked by but one stopped dead in his tracks and turned back around with a devilish gleam in his eye. 

“Hey!” He called out to the clown girl. She turned around with a scowl on her face, hoping to get them to leave her alone. “What’s a pretty girl like you doing out here all by yourself?” The first man asked and walked up to her, he stretched out his umbrella so it covered them both. “Why don’t I walk you home.” 

“No thanks bub, I can walk by myself. I’m not some kind of dog, ya know.” She replied with a tone of anger. 

“Well it would be safer if I went with you, you don’t want to attract any strange men.” He gave a painstakingly false smile. 

“You don’t know strange.” She whisper under her breath. “I think I’m a big girl, I’ll be fine.” She turned to leave when she left some one push her into the alley rather hard. She was knocked into some trash cans and her head started to hurt. The three men surrounded her as she stumbled out of the trash. “Hey what was that for?!” 

“We tried to be nice.” The leader of this trio smiled and walked closer to the damsel not in distress. 

“Yeah well, I ain’t nice pal.” As the man took another step forward Harley let her fists fly. Her right hand made contact with the side of the man’s face, she turned and her foot kicked the man next to him. She made her knee hit the next man exactly where a man wishes never to be hit. He collapsed on the ground in pain. Seemingly out of nowhere a pair of hands grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms to her chest. She wiggled and squirmed to try and get out of the grip but to no avail. The first man walked up to her again, this time with a nice red fist mark on his cheek.

“All this could have been avoided if you would have just let me walk you home.” He said calmly. He roughly grabbed her chin and looked her straight into the eye. “You didn’t have to be so difficult.” He gave a cold smile at her. 

Harley’s heart quickened in panic that she couldn’t free herself from this hold. All at once the man’s smirk was gone and something had knocked him over, something blunt had hit the side of his head. Harley looked down at the now bleeding man who struggled just to get up, she saw a cane laying on the ground. She looked over to see at the end of the alleyway was her beloved Joker glaring at the men, with a purple umbrella over head. The man who was kneed by Harley, and the man who was currently holding looked at each other and made a break for it down the other end.

“Cowards, he’s just a clown.” He called at the fleeting teammates. “What could he possibly do?” The man turned back around and the Joker had collapsed his umbrella. The man charged with his fist ready to fight. The Joker whacked him across the face with the umbrella making him fall over, blood spilled out everywhere, presumably from his newly broken nose. The Joker took a swing at his ribs and heard a grunt of pain. 

The Joker looked over his umbrella weapon, “Nah, too Penguin.” He shook his head and tossed the discarded object at Harley. He walked over to his cane and turned back to see the man trying to crawl away. He turned the wooden cane around so the curved end was the striking side. “You can’t run away.” He took a swing at the man’s back at heard a scream in pain. “You hurt my girl.” This time the cane made contact with legs with enough force to cause a fracture if he was lucky. “Only I am allowed to do that!” The cane stuck the back of his head and the man screamed. The only thing that came out of his mouth was plea’s of mercy. The Joker kicked him over to his back, The flower on his suit sprayed out a mist. The man started laughing, he couldn’t stop. His face started to make a smile but it hurt, it was too wide for his face. His skin started to turn as white as white-out. His heart failed from all the adrenaline. 

“Come one Harl.” The Joker said, “You shouldn’t be wandering the streets half naked.”

“Yes Mista J!” She exclaimed and followed like a lost puppy who found her master. She opened the umbrella and latched onto the clown prince’s arms to make sure they both fit under it. “Hey puddin’ wouldn’t you say that, he got the shaft.” Harley started to laugh when her pigtail was pulled roughly to make her look at the Villain.

“Harl, you don’t make the Jokes.” He narrowed his eyes at her when she nodded along. “You are soaking.” He informed the dripping blonde. “How about when we get home you can make me a nice cup of hot chocolate.” 

“Of course puddin’!” She exclaimed and hugged even harder on his arm. Who knew that rainy days could bring people closer together.


End file.
